when a guy and a girl are alone together
by The Legend of Chocolate
Summary: [One-Shot] It wasn't that Trevor didn't trust them... Okay, so maybe he didn't trust them, even if they were his best friends. But best friends or not, everyone knew the protocol: never, ever assume that nothing will happen when you put a guy and a girl together. Alone. In a deserted house. For the entire afternoon. —Calem/Serena .:rated T for suggestive language:.


**A/N: I... I just can't- *falls over laughing***

**Now, people that frequent the Drabble Tag on the PokeWrite forum, this is just a reposting with different characters and minor edits. Nothing new to see here, unless you'd rather read it CalemSerena style.**

**A quick warning: This... isn't what you'd think it is. You shall see what I mean later...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Awkward**

_Pokémon - Rated: T (for very slight references that test just how ahem-ahem-minded you are) - English - Humor/Romance - Calem/Calme & Serena_

* * *

Trevor's slim fingers fiddled nervously with the strap of his camera.

It wasn't that he didn't _trust_ them...

Okay, so maybe he didn't trust them, even if they were his best friends. But best friends or not, everyone knew the protocol: never, _ever_ assume that nothing will happen when you put a guy and a girl together. Alone. In a deserted house. For the entire afternoon.

After all, this was undoubtedly Shauna's most prestigious accomplishment to date: after much careful and shrewd brainstorming, she had finally succeeded in devising a plan to manipulate their friends Calem and Serena into confessing their mutual love. That day, strategically locked in Trevor's bedroom for hours with nothing else for company besides his plethora of gaming consoles, would surely yield positive (and romantic) results.

Trevor only wondered why it had to be _his_ room.

Eyebrows creased in anxiety, he settled down in the cool darkness of the basement, switching on the loudspeakers (yes, Shauna had insisted he bugged the room prior to this execution) and settling back for what the brunette predicted would be a "good" show.

After several moments of static, Calem's voice, uncharacteriscally tinged with irritation, lashed out across the room, causing Trevor to wince momentarily. "Dammit, Serena, you're doing it all wrong!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" came Serena's sarcastic, equally uncharacteristic reply. "Maybe you should do it yourself, then!"

"N-no, wait!"

There were several rather questionable clattering sounds in the background, causing the orange-haired eavesdropper to raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Serena, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, ease up, Calem. People do stuff like this all the time."

"Yeah, but... don't you think we're a bit young?"

"Stop overreacting. Your parents do this all the time, don't they?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to notice... I mean, they're so _loud_, especially Mom."

"Must be annoying."

A weary sigh. "That's an understatement."

Trevor frowned, dropping his previously disinterested demeanour. What were they talking about?

A thundering crash reverberated around the room. "Damn it, Serena!"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, sounding slightly defensive at his irate tone. "It's too big!"

"You're the one who wanted it big!"

"Not this big! Plus, we were fifteen when you got it!"

"Size doesn't matter, Serena, it's how you use it that counts."

"Ooh, did I hit a sore spot?"

Silence descended abruptly upon them.

A silvery laugh. "You know I'm only kidding, Calem."

"Let's just get started."

"Hmm…will that fit? The hole might not be big enough."

"Maybe if we crammed it in as hard as we could…"

Trevor's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. As a wave of nausea engulfed him, he gripped the armrest of his chair until his knuckles turned white. They weren't... They couldn't possibly be-

There was more shuffling, a suspiciously loud groan from Calem, and then a thump and a suspiciously shrill shriek from Serena.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "That hurts, Calem!"

A gruff grunt resonated through the speakers. "Sorry, but at least it's through, right?"

"Yeah, right..." the female muttered under her breath. A series of undulating, breathy pants followed. "Hurry up and get it over with, I can't hold on any longer."

An arrogant chuckle. "You're even worse than Shauna."

Trevor twitched.

Silence. Then Serena's voice came, strained and deliberately devoid of emotion. "Of, so you've done this with Shauna before, huh?"

"Well, I didn't really have a choice. She just basically barged in..." Calem hesitated, before letting out a snigger laced with the slightest of fondness. "You look so cute when you're flustered."

A spattering of spluttering denial. "D-don't!"

"You're as red as your hat."

"My hat is _burgundy_."

A sniff of dismissal. "Same thing."

No no no no _no_. He wasn't listening to two of his best friends doing- no no no no _no_. He knew he shouldn't have left them alone; now he had to get out of there, and fast. Paralysed, he forgot to switch off the speakers... but when he remembered, he swiped at the button with his trembling fingers, which accidentally slipped and knocked the volume up a notch.

Muffled gasps and heavy exhales. "Just a little more! Just... a little... harder... almost there...!"

"M-me too... C'mon, we're so close...!"

Shit. Shit. SHIT. With a high-pitched screech that resounded around the basement, Trevor slammed his fist onto the switch and bolted for his life.

Leaning against the door he had hastily slammed behind him, Trevor sunk to the ground and buried his face in his hands. _Why _my_ room?_

* * *

"Finally! We're done."

The blonde huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I can't believe we made that much fuss over a video game."

"I can't believe _you_. Those Pokémon on screen aren't even real, and yet you had to go ballistic and break it when you spotted a rare one," the brunette teenager scoffed, slinging his blue jacket over his shoulder. "Man, Trevor's going to kill us. So much for watching the house while he's out."

"Hey..." Serena's words trailed off as she watched Calem make his way toward the door. He turned around, arching an eyebrow inquiringly at her. "That was quite fun, actually. We should get Trevor to join us next time."

Pause. "Maybe." Without another word, they left the room together.

On the wall, near a broken control, hung the gaming console screen they'd spent the past hour replacing.

* * *

**Edited & Republished 19 July 2013**

**Get your minds out of the gutter, perverts. xD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~TLoC**


End file.
